1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having a plurality of contacts firmly assembled into an insulating housing.
2. Description of Related Art
SIM (“Subscriber Identity Module”) card connector is widely used in mobile electrical devices, such as mobile telephone which can receive a SIM card, for electrically connecting the SIM card to a printed circuit board in the mobile phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,169 discloses an electrical card connector including an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts retained in a plurality of corresponding receiving passageways defined on the insulating housing. Each contact has a vertical base portion, a connecting portion and a soldering portion. The contact is upwardly assembled into said receiving passageway from a bottom surface of the insulating housing and retained in the insulating housing in vertical direction in manner of an interferential engagement between two sides of the base portion and inner sidewalls of the receiving passageway. However, the interferential force between the base portion and the insulating housing is not strong enough to retain the contact firmly, the contact is easy to drop out from the insulating housing when there is a heavy shock or an external impact acted on the contact before the contact is soldered on a printed circuit board, which brings a bad influence on the process of manufacturing. So it is necessary to provide a new electrical card connector to solve the problems above.